The Vector Core will provide viral vectors to investigators for each research project in the context of this Program Project Grant. The Vector Core will construct, produce and test adenovirus-based vectors. These vectors will be used to express CXCR3 ligands, IL-17, IL-17R-IgG, mycobacterial and Pneumocystis antigens, and ovalbumin (OVA) in the lungs of experimental animals outlined in Projects 1, 2 and 4. The Vector Core will also construct, produce and test recombinant fowlpox viruses (FPV) expressing mycobacterial antigens, CXCR3 ligands and OVA. Recombinant FPV vectors will be used in prime-boost approaches outlined in Projects 1 to 4.